


Una historia genérica sobre adolescentes genéricos [ Gallirei ]

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Cringe Alert, F/F, F/M, M/M, school au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: He was a Punk; He did BalletPorco es el chico nuevo de la Academia Trost, sin embargo, él no es como los otros chicos. Tiene una ligera atracción hacia los chicos más grandes y fuertes; en esa categoría entra Reiner, quien se verá envuelto en el caos que Porco causará.¿Podrá Porco vencer a la preparatoria y quedarse con su chico de los sueños?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 4





	Una historia genérica sobre adolescentes genéricos [ Gallirei ]

**Author's Note:**

> BUENAS NOCHES. ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA GALLIREI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AVISO QUE SU GÉNERO ES HUMOR Y PUEDE TENER LENGUAJE OFENSIVO, POR LO TANTO ,RECOMIENDO NO TOMAR ENSERIO LA TRAMA.

Una mañana de Abril, Reiner Braun, el actual capitán de fútbol américano, caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela sosteniendo su café. Con un físico imponente y un atractivo bastante notable, se llevaba la mirada tanto de chicas como de chicos. Su temple era orgulloso, gallardo, sintiéndose contento con ser el valuarte de la academia, y posiblemente el más popular de entre todos los hombres; pero algo ocurrió esa mañana que rompería su rútina.

Teniendo la pésima suerte de chocarse con un muchachito mucho más bajo que él, no dudó en disculparse. Al mirarle más detenidamente, notó también que era bastante delgado para su edad, y que también parecía bastante nervioso. Reiner no tardó en deducir que se trataba de alguien nuevo.

Cuando estuvo apunto de presentarse amablente, notó su pecho quemarse, era el café que el nuevo llevaba. Se había derramado por toda su nueva playera, dejando transparente sus enormes pectorales tan grandes como los de una mujer, en conjunto con sus rosados pezones.  
— ¡Hombre! Era nueva, ¿Acaso no te fijas por dónde vas? — Exclamó Reiner, molesto.

— Tú quién eres gorda puta. — Cuestionó el nuevo, mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio en señal de prepararse para pelear.

Reiner se exaltó ante esa respuesta. Nunca nadie le enfrentó de esa forma, y más aún, nunca había visto a alguien pelear en esa academia. Reiner entró en pánico, no sólo le había llamado gorda, sino también ¡puta! Él no era ninguna puta, estaba claro, ¿pero y si quizás estaba un poco gordo?

De cierta forma, Reiner quedó en shock, sin saber qué hacer más que quedar silencio, desarmado ante tal insulto.

— Bueno, vas a decirme quién eres o seguirás aquí enseñándome tus tetas mojadas, maldita puta barata. — 

Reiner se tensó, riéndose de una forma extremadamente forzada, para luego empezar otra vez. — Mi nombre es Reiner Braun, formo parte del comité de bienvenida. Nadie me informó de tu llegada, pero me alegr-

— Chúpame el culo. — Irrumpió el menor, para seguir caminando. Reiner pensó que su nuevo compañero era algo tímido, por lo que le siguió, aun mostrando interés por él, pese a que su camiseta ya se había desteñido.

— Hm... ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Reiner con una gentil sonrisa.  
Éste quedó quieto, mirándole detenidamente, como analizando el cuerpo de Reiner de arriba hacía abajo. Un cabello corto y rubio, un rostro tosco pero bonito a la vez, unas extremidades gruesas que podrían romperle la quijada, una espalda ancha, un abdomen marcado, su buen par de pectorales grandes como unas tetas y por supuesto un redondo y enorme culo. 

— Porco, mi nombre es Porco Galliard. — Respondió, sin mostrar mucha simpatía.

— Vaya, creo que es un nombre bonito. — Reiner amplió su sonrisa.

— Vaya, creo que eres marica. — 

Reiner quedó en silencio, pero luego rió. — Mi madre dice que los homosexuales no existen. Sólo es otro invento de Bill Gates para dominarnos a todos e instaurar el nuevo orden mundial. — Explicó Reiner muy convencido.

Karina, era la madre de Reiner. Una mujer muy devota a su culto, la cual era conocida en toda la comunidad por sus ideas conspiranoicas. Lamentablemente había corrompido la mente del buen Reiner con estas teorías sacadas del ano de un burro.

— Wow Reiner, tu madre es una perra estúpida. Ya sabemos de quién saliste tan tarado. — 

Reiner bajó sus hombros, al igual que su rostro, luciendo desanimado. — Mi padre solía decir lo mismo... —

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, llegando hasta el punto de rozarce. Reiner era todo un pelmazo aburrido, mientras que Porco no paraba de insultar todo lo que tenga que ver con su existencia. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Reiner acabó por enseñarle toda la escuela, dejando en claro que podría contar con él para lo que sea. Entonces observó a Porco más de cerca, notando a un muchacho pelirrojo peinado hacía atrás; unos ojos azules cubiertos por el rimel mal trazado, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta negra, echa mierda, de My Chemical Romance. Por otro lado, su pantalón era unos jeans negros con cadenas colgado y unas botas milites. 

NOTA DE AUTORA: ASÍ ME VESTÍA YO A LOS 12 OK. SÓLO QUE YO ESCUCHABA LIMP BIZKIT OK.

Reiner alzó sus cejas, notándolo aún tenso. ¿Acaso había algo que le incomodaba? El rubio no entendía muy bien a Porco aún, de todas formas siguió caminando. Ambos terminaron en el casillero, y de adentro, sacó una camiseta de Gaturro que tenía guardada de hace días. Normalmente acostumbraba a estar preparado para cualquier cosa, y esta situación lo ameritó. Pese a que el menor podía incomodarse, se sacó la prenda mojada. 

Su cuerpo no era como de cualquier atleta adolescente. Era robusto, pero excelentemente tonificado. Todos en el pasillo le vieron, notando la aura erótica de Reiner, y por eso, sintiéndose atraídos. Por supuesto, Porco no, él no era como los otros chicos.

Segundos luego, se puso la que antes sacó del casillero. Ya estaba como nuevo.— Mucho mejor. — Musitó Reiner— ¿Ahora qué tienes? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrar tu salón, y de paso intercambiar números . Después de todo... Aquí todos somos amigos. — 

A Porco le dio tremendo cringe al ver cómo Reiner tenía tan poco sentido del tacto, de igual forma no se perdió la vista y no tardó en notar el fierrote del Braun, quedando impresionado.

— Cállate, culo podrido. — Reiner notó las mejillas de Porco ruborizarse. Le causó un poco de gracia, pues él estaba acostumbrado a ver hombres con pito al aire en el vestidor, aún así temía que le considerara un pervertido y le fune. 

— Jaja, mi trasero está intacto. Excepto cuando como frituras, eso me da diarrea. — 

— Seguro ya te han dado por el culo varias veces. — Espetó Porco, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con salirse para afuera de la rabia que Reiner le daba. — Puta. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Se puede meter eso por ahí? Bueno... Como sea, ¿cuántos años tienes? Intuyo que eres unos años menor que yo. — 

— Tengo 15 años. — Hizo una pausa, dejando a Reiner inexpresivo. — Pss... Pero obvio no me vengo a esta escuela a andar de pendejo, como ves, soy bastante chingón para mi edad porque mira como te traigo de pendejo. — 

— Me alegro. — Respondió Reiner, con su robótica sonrisa, sin entender porqué Porco dijo eso. — Bueno, yo tengo casi 17 años... Así que puedo ser como tu hermanito mayor y cuidar de ti... Jejeje. — Se mostró amable, sin decir otras intenciones, pero Porco no dudó en mostrarse rehacio a cualquier afecto.

— Eres otaku o qué. — Dijo Porco, mientras se alejó cuando éste intentó darle una caricia.

Le devolvió la reacción en una carcajada, y en ese instante, le preguntó— ¿...Vamos a tu aula? Nadie entró aun, sin embargo, ahora comenzará a llenarse, y créeme, cuando el pasillo se llena, parece fiesta gay y te tocan hasta el alma. — Y sin más, Reiner comenzó a caminar, sin antes darle unas palmaditas a Porco para que le siguiese. 

— ¿ A dónde vamos exactamente ? — Pregunto Porco entre saltos , alcanzando a caminar a su lado mientras miraba con ancias. 

— Por tu actitud, intuyo que vas al curso B. El hermano de mi novia es el profesor en varias cátedras. Podría presentarlos luego, estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien. — Reiner mantenía su sonrisa, hasta que paso a paso, iba acortando la llegada donde sería la sala de Porco. Una vez llegaron a donde seria el aula, Reiner, amplió su sonrisa, pues ya habían llegado. 

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? Esta aula está cagadísima. —

— ¡Claro hombre! Conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano. Entra de una vez o llegarás tarde. — Reiner palmeó la delgada espalda del menor, no sin antes obtener el número de Reiner escrito en papel por su puño y letra. "Maldito miserable", pensó.

— ¿En serio alguien así de puto tiene novia? Menuda tapadera. —

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO, NO SÉ CUANDO VOY A HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERO SEGURO QUE PRONTO. POR FA, SI AUNQUE SEA LES DIO CRINGE ESTA PEDAZO DE MIERDA, COMENTENME PARA ÁNIMARME A SEGUIR.


End file.
